


What love feels like.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Younger james potter, prevoldermort, quiddich locker rooms, younger sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter confused as to his attraction to his best friend who is male...Sirius Black. Basically porn with a little plot:p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

Its lunchtime at hoqwarts and as usual everyone is in the great hall. Everyone that is except for one James Potter. Who was on the quiddich field attempting to clear his mind. Unfortunately for him,his mind wouldn't allow it. James was confused as to what he has been thinking and feeling for his best friend Sirius as of lately. He refused to acknowlege that he was becoming attracted and harbouring strong feelings for Sirius.


	2. Surprise in the quiddich locker room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a pleasant surprise in quiddich locker rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing pwp so no haters please. Just so you know this is gay slash and is very explicit. So you have been warned.

Its was an unbelievebly hot day and James could only stay outside for so long. Eventually he had to get off his broom and take a shower.

Walking into the locker room while wandering if a nice long shower could cure his attraction in all things Sirius. Only to walk right into....guess who...:p

"Sirius,what are you doing here?" James said. He looked down only to notice that Sirius was shirtless. His dark denim jeans ridding low on his hips... James swallowed hard. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Sirius. He shouldn't want to rip those jeans off and suck Sirius cock or swallow his thick,creamy cum or.....James felt himself get hard and hoped for dear life that Sirius wouldn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :) rate it out of 10. Need to know how good or how bad this is. Thank. Xoxo Dani


	3. Mutual attraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius notices that James is attracted to him. And maybe. Just maybe he attracted to him too.

Sirius POV  
"Oh hey Jamie. I just thought I might join you in a quiddich match and then we can go finish that g## awful history essay together. What do you think James?"..............."James?".   
Its was only then that Sirius realized that James. Wasn't listening. James was to busy staring at his naked chest,almost in a daze.

Sirius knew that he was attractive but he never expected that his best friend of all people noticed or was attracted to him. Looking at James he noticed how broad his shoulders was,how tight an firm his chest was,how damn right deliciously toxic those lips looked.

Sirius felt how he grew hard staring at James. It was then that he decided he wanted James and he damn right almost always gets what he wants. Afterall he is Sirius Black :p. So he took a step closer to James and placed his hands on James shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are really short. Sorry :$. Promise the next one will be longer :) xoxo Dani


	4. Delicious Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and James in the quiddich locker room. Oh whatever shall they do :p

James POV  
He knew that Sirius was saying something to him. But he couldn't seem to stop staring at Sirius body. Suddenly Sirius steps closer to me instantly knocking me out of my daze. He's close. Too close. He places his hand on my shoulder. "James are you okay,is something the matter?" Sirius asks looking concerned.

I can't breath. My heart pounding,palms sweaty. My mouth feels dry. I swallow. " I'm fine Siri". My voice sounds rougher than usual. I clear my throat. "I've just got abit of tension in my shoulder from our last quiddich match. Its quiet uncomfortable." I say. Merlin I hope he can't see through my lie

He looks at me and then down at my body. He has this look in his eyes. A look I've never seen before. He steps even closer to me. Moves his hand from my shoulder onto my chest.

Jamie have you been working out? Hmm... Didn't know you were so........ He moves his firm hands from shoulders to my chest then down my torso. "Strong" he says. His voice rougher than I've ever heard before.  
If I was a comic strip there'd be a bubble coming out of my head with the word 'Gulp' in it.

"James have you ever thought about me? You know...."  
"Sexually." He looks at me with dark eyes.  
"I...I...uhm." I swallow hard.  
What's going on?  
"Maybe we could"........ He leans in close. His lips barely touches me.  
"Experiment" he whispers against my ear. The way he says that one word sends a thrill to my groin. Merlin. I'm so. Hard....I can hardly breath.

Say yes or no. 

I already know my answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Please comment.  
> Xoxo


	5. Intense Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes control. Sirius is more than okay with it.

"Sure". I say. 

He takes my shirt off. As he pulls me into him,full contact. I feel like my brains going to explode from all the fighting going on inside it. I groan when he runs his hands up and down my naked chest.

Sirius POV  
I wrap my arms around his neck and sink into his chest.DAMN. Why does he have to smell...so...so...Yum. I run my hands up and down his toned firm chest." You feel so good" I moan out. He lifts my whole body right up in the air,slides me down him. He pulls me in and kisses me hard. Kissing my neck and I'm kissing his,trying so hard to concentrate on how his hands feel. My back is up against a locker,the knob is poking me. He presses into my body leaning in tight to share a secret saved for my ears only.

I barely hear his words,too dizzy from his lips too distracted by his hardness pressed against me. His mouth is warm and wet on my skin. Kissing my mouth,chin,ears,neck. The airy breeaze brushing against my skin sending tremors through me. His mouth devours me. Moving back up to my neck,ears,mouth,never stopping too long in any one spot until I'm squirming like crazy. "Tell me what you want."he says. I gasp. " I don't know,don't stop Jamie"I say. He tugs my jeans down taking my boxers with it and takes of his too.

We're both naked. We lock eyes. He grins. I close my eyes again and moan. He kisses me again,deeper this time. His tongue probing. We rock against each other. I barely hold in a scream. My hands wander through his hair over his back...he's moaning,gasping,groaning against me. I'm drowning in him and he's drowning in me. He grips my hips and pushes against my cock.......Harder...faster... I groan. 

I'm so close but I need more. So much more.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the whole of this chapter laughing at what I writing. Its so cliche.


	6. So this is what love feels like.

James POV  
"James, I want more, I need you in me." Sirius gasps out. "Please James" he whines moaning uncontrollably. 

I move and sit down,my back against the lockers. He sits in my lap. Fixing my eyes on his. I cup his arse cheeks in both hands and squeezes them,rubbing my thumbs back and forth against his hole.

Sirius POV  
When his fingers enter me. I moan out for more. The feeling of four fingers going in and out of my hole rubbing against my prostate sends violent shudders throughout my body. Over and over. I can't take it anymore I want him in me. NO. I need him in me.  
NOW.

"Please James,Merlin pleeeaasse......." I whine out loud and deperate. I suck my breath in fast. Then his hands are on my thighs,my whole body is unfolding to him. I lift my hips- "Yes," he whispers.  
I can feel him move through me. All the way up to the top of my head and all the way down to the soles of my feet.

We melt into each other over and over and over. Until I think I'm hollering and screaming and his yelling "Yes,Yes,Yes,YESSssss!......  
My body stiffens and I'm cuming screaming "JAMES.....!" Wave after wave of pleasure goes through me making me shudder violently. We collapse against each other and everything goes quiet. I've never felt so happy in my whole life.

So this is what love feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment and rate this sory out of ten :) xoxo Dani


End file.
